


Rowena Wins

by InfallibleFuxkinf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessed Dean Winchester, Possessed Sam Winchester, Smut, evil Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfallibleFuxkinf/pseuds/InfallibleFuxkinf
Summary: Basically, Rowena traps Team Free Will in hell for her own amusement.Season 15x09 spoilers, kind of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Rowena Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Dark, irredeemable smut. Please heed the warnings!

“Chuck did try to warn you boys,” Rowena chided, taking a wine glass from her servant. A gorgeous young thing with long blonde hair, humongous tits and a tongue to die for. Rowena smiled as she motioned for the girl to get on her knees in front of her. 

“Breed,” Sam growled, thrusting over and over again into Castiel’s open and abused hole, his red eyes flashing in the dark, candlelight throne room. “Yes, Cas. Gonna breed you so good.”

“Fuck yeah, Sammy,” Dean groaned, his matching red eyes staring down at Castiel, as he jerked his huge, engorged cock over the angel’s face and hair. “Breed him good.”

“He told you didn’t he?” Rowena said with a smile, as she instructed her two chiseled male servants to starts playing with her huge tits. Their thick muscled hands grabbed one breast each, massaging them and rubbing over her nipples. “The monsters were always going to win.”

Sam roared and came inside him once more, and Castiel groaned.

“Yess, my turn,” Dean growled, already crossing over to begin wrestling with Sam behind Cas’s upturned ass. Sam, sluggish from his previous orgasm, still gave up a good fight - not wanting to separate from the angel’s tight wet heat just yet. Still, Dean was victorious, pushing Sam to the floor and crawling over Cas in a frenzy. 

“It’s such a pity I cannot control an angel’s mind as easily as a human’s,” Rowena mused. “Oh well, having control of your body will have to do.” The Queen of Hell waved her free hand in a pointed way, and Castiel found himself bending forward even further towards the floor, placing his ass higher in the air and closer to Dean’s reach. The elder Winchester groaned in appreciation, already grasping at Cas’s behind and pulling his cheeks apart. 

“You won’t get away with this,” Castiel growled, as Dean slid his thumb into his hole feeling how loose he was. “I won’t - ahh,” he stopped, gasping as Dean entered him in one harsh thrust. ( _ “Breed,” he howled above him. _ ) “I won’t let you,” Castiel grunted. Glaring up at her, even as Dean brutally fucked him. 

“Oh, please,” Rowena cooed from her throne, pushing her blonde servants’ face deeper into her pussy. “Just give in already.”

“I don’t know what you have -  _ unf _ \- have planned but I will -  _ ahhh _ \- stop you-”

“Oh, you, poor confused boy. You’ve got me confused with your mean old archangels and vengeful gods. There’s no plan. Or rather,” she waved her perfectly manicured hands out and across the room. “This is the plan.”

Castiel gasped, and in his surprise, he must’ve loosened up because Dean was suddenly howling above him. ( _ “Fuck yes, Cas, There you go. Open up for me, baby. Let me in - let me breed you so good, Cas. _ ” )

“I’ve worked so hard for so long,” Rowena crooned, wrapping her legs around the girl’s shoulders and letting her face completely disappear under the robes of Rowena’s satin red dress. Her black, needlepoint heels clinked as they locked together. “Don’t I deserve a little fun?”

Castiel growled, trying to lift himself up on his elbows to face Rowena directly, but kept slipping forward with each forceful thrust from Dean. He didn’t believe her. There had to be more than this, surely. Rowena was always two steps of everyone. Surely, she meant to use the three of them for more than just this endless hedonism. 

“I do wish you’d let me control your mind as well, dear. You’d enjoy yourself quite a bit more. No more moral quandaries. No world-ending quests. Just pure pleasure and the boys taking care of you for eternity.”

“Never,” he growled, still struggling to climb up on his elbows. (“ _ You feel so good for me, Cas,” Dean moaned. “Taking me so good. Gonna fill you up baby, gonna breed you so good.” _ )

“You’re already starting to accept it, though, aren't you?” Rowena gasped, her long, blood-red nails trailing through her servant's blonde hair. “To accept being filled to the brim with the seed of the men you love. To take pleasure from it.”

The problem was, she wasn’t wrong. He’d cum more times than he could count at this point, and he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t affected. The brothers were using him without abandon for their own pleasure, yes, but every time they’d seen his poor abused cock harden, they were jacking him off fiercely in time with their thrusts. They groaned in ecstasy every time he came around them, usually following right after. 

Sam and Dean were obviously unable to fight the lust-filled desperation Rowena had cast into their minds, but their love and devotion to their friend were still evident. Even in this twisted, perverted form.   


He was even starting to enjoy the feel of his slightly extended stomach, and the way the brother’s mixed seed sloshed around with each thrust of his body. It was starting to bring twinges of pleasure to his dick with just the thought of it. He wished he could blame the feeling on Rowena’s machinations but they both knew she was unable to break the impenetrable wall that lay between her magic and an angel’s mind.

Unless he gave her permission. 

"You belong to the boys, I would never take you away from them. But they're going to be insatiable now. And only you can sate them. We have no need for silly things like human limitations in hell, so they'll keep going as long as their souls hold out. And everyone knows the strength of a Winchester soul," she said with a giggle.

"But of course, down here, where my powers reign supreme, it's only the work of a few spells to have them up and going again. Mad with desire and desperation, out of their minds with the need to breed their beautiful little angel. And so it will repeat, over and over again for the rest of eternity."

“Just imagine, after a few months, you’re going to be so used to this you won't know what to do without it. Your hole is going to twitch every time it’s empty,  _ craving _ the feeling of having the boys back inside of you.” Romena thrashed and moaned, obviously getting off on her own story. “You’ll be begging me soon, dear, to remove any of those pesky memories from before you weren’t the boy’s personal little whore.”

Sam had crawled over to him, his new throbbing erection hanging between his legs as he sloppily kissed the angel. “Love you, Cas,” he murmured into his mouth. “Need you,” he moaned, thrusting his cock against Cas’s thigh or arm or any part of him he could reach, trying to find anything to ease the throbbing of his painful erection while he waited for his brother to finish. 

For a moment, Castiel lost himself, returning Sam’s kisses. They were slow and sweet, so different from his desperate mating from before. He let himself draw strength from the tenderness of it, even as guilt filled him for giving in before he managed to pull himself away. 

“You - ahh - you can go to hell,” Castiel growled up at Rowena, even as Sam turned to leave a trail of gentle kisses along his cheek and neck. 

Rowena tutted, a matronly, disapproving sound that was wildly out of place in the middle of their hedonistic orgy. “We’ll see, dear. You know, Sam,” Rowena said with a devilish smile, turning her attention to the younger Winchester. “I hear angels can get pregnant from their mouths as well.”

Cas groaned in frustration, but Sam was already scrambling to his knees, pumping his erection in anticipation. 

“Oh god, yes, thank you, my Queen,” Sam panted, before gripping Castiel by the chin to prop open his mouth and slamming his cock inside.

Castiel could only take it, Sam’s thick hands gripping his head and fucking into his mouth with the same desperation as he had his ass. Castiel shut his eyes, willing it to all be over. 

“Oh, and Sam, be a dear and give Dean some love,” Rowena cooed, and the angel’s eyes burst open.

He was paralyzed to stop them as he saw, with no hesitation, Sam lean forward and kiss Dean hungrily. He watched as they both moaned, their tongues battling sloppily in the open air. 

Castiel let out a muffled cry of anguish around the cock in his mouth, as the brothers begin to speed up their thrusts. He was slammed ruthlessly between them, impaled on both ends, surrounded by the sounds of their noisy taboo kiss above him. 

Vaguely, he began to notice Rowena's moans took on a new desperate pitch and he realized she was reaching her peak. His thoughts were confirmed only a second later when she let out a loud howl, and a powerful wave of magic washed over him.

The witch's cries of pleasure were only matched by the twin howls Sam and Dean released, as the magic forced them to the peak of their orgasm. They both slammed still inside the angel, their hands gripping the flesh nearest them tightly as they emptied their loads inside him.  Castiel struggled to swallow the cum that suddenly filled his mouth, choking on the volume as Sam held his head down on him, while Dean's cum pumped into him from behind.

It was apparently too much for the angel's body to handle, because suddenly, without being touched, and without even realizing he had once again become hard, he felt himself spill onto the stone floor.

Once they had finished, the brothers simultaneously released him. They fell back on their knees, panting with exertion, wiped out from the fierceness of their own orgasms. Castiel slumped to the floor, his cheek pressed to the cool stone, his ass still open to the air. His hole twitched, bereft at the sudden emptiness it felt. 

“Where do you think you’re going,” he vaguely heard Rowena testily telling her servant. “We're just getting started here, honey," she snorted, and he watched as she pulled the woman's face back under her dress.  


Before Cas could even begin to recover, he watched hazily as Sam managed to find his strength, pushing Dean away and crawling right on top of Cas. He was already hard again and began mercilessly fucking Dean’s cum deeper inside him. “Breed, Cas. Gotta breed you so good for my Queen.”

“Yes, Sam,” Rowena cackled. “Breed him up.”

“Rowena, please," Castiel began to plead, "you have to stop-ack-mmf,” but was interrupted as Dean shoved his cock down the angel’s throat.

“Oh god, Cas, you feel so good, gonna breed your throat so good,” Dean groaned while Rowena cackled over the sounds of his gagging.

“Oh, you poor, poor boy, this is your new eternity now. I wish you would just accept it.”

Castiel felt his body go limp, drowning in the helplessness of the situation and the brutal power of his previous orgasm.  He was powerless to stop the two men he loved, as they used him over and over again for their own pleasure. For the first time, his thoughts focused, not on escape, but exactly how long it would be before he finally gave in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for myself lol


End file.
